Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019). Logos Opening Closing Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Barry Waldman First Assistant Director Cliff Lanning Second Assistant Director Dixon McPhillips Second Unit Director Thomas Robinson Harper Co-Producers Maricel Pagulayan Cliff Lanning Ali Mendes Jay Ashenfelter Co-Producer / Visual Development Supervisor Matt Allsopp Cast TBA. Second Unit TBA. Mexico Unit TBA. Legendary Entertainment TBA. Visual Effects Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company TBA. Visual Effects by Double Negative TBA. Visual Effects and Animation by Method Studios TBA. Visual Effects by Rodeo FX TBA. Visual Effects by Ollin VFX TBA. Visual Effects by Raynault VFX TBA. Pre-Visualization by The Third Floor, Inc. TBA. Previsualization by Day For Nite TBA. Additional Visual Effects by Savage VFX Lidar and Cyberscanning by Clear Angle Studios Stereo Conversion by DNEG 3D TBA. Color and Finish by Company 3 TBA. Main and End Titles and Studio Logo Animation Designed and Produced by Prologue Films/Kyle Cooper TBA. Soundtrack Album on Songs "WAVE OF MUTILATION" Written by Black Francis Performed by Pixies Courtesy of 4AD Records By arrangement with Beggars Group Media Limited "GODZILLA MAIN TITLE" Written by Akira Ifukube "MOTHRA'S SONG" Written by Yûji Koseki "GODZILLA" Written by Donald Roeser Performed by Serj Tankian Produced and Arranged by Bear McCreary Mixed by Jason La Rocca Featuring: Brendon Small, Bryan Beller, Gene Hoglan and Brendan McCreary Major League Baseball trademarks depicted in this motion picture were licensed by Major League Baseball Properties, Inc. and MLB Advanced Media, L.P., as applicable All rights reserved. The Producers Wish to Thank Boston Red Sox Baseball Club/Fenway Park Sony Pictures Stock Footage Newsflare Axiom Images Mammoth HD Stock Footage Library Hardy Jones/Naturefootage British Pathe Discovery Access Nhnz Moving Images Technicolor Experience Center Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08014) This motion picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Legendary Pictures Funding, LLC. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Legendary Pictures Funding, LLC. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Legendary Notes ASCAP All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Legendary Pictures Funding, LLC. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. In memory of Yoshimitsu Banno (1931-2017) Haruo Nakajima (1929-2017) Category:Credits